Normal
by fangirl for days
Summary: This is an AU where the DHI program didn't exist. Follow the Keepers through their own adventures and see what happens when drama stirs, romances bloom, and friendships are made through all of them. All the Keepers' will be introduced in this fanfiction. It starts off with a big move that will change the lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Ayeeeee! So this story is based off of what I think would happen if the Keepers had normal lives. In other words, the DHI program does not exist and everything else. This is a complete AU. All of the characters will be introduced eventually! So please enjoy

 **Willa's POV**

Moving sucks. It absolutely sucks. Being pulled away from somewhere that I've been for fourteen years sucks. Saying bye to my best friends that I've known for over eight years sucks. Life sucks. But here I am, a New Yorker about to become a Floridian. I'm not complaining about moving to Florida, I could actually use some more sunlight than what upstate NY provides. I'm just attached to my house, my school, my friends, even my teachers. Everything. My mom wanted to move closer to her family, my dad was very hesitant though. He wasn't sure he'd fit in right in Florida. My mom eventually convinced him it'd be good for the whole family and he bought it. Well I'm not sure how I would fit in. Half Asian, half Cuban, my appearance was odd. Maybe people would look at me funny. I was scared to move, but I have no choice.

I sighed and brought the last of the boxes I had downstairs. I looked at the doorframe, my mom and dad were standing there talking in whispers. I looked to my left and my older brother Colin was giving goodbye kisses to his boyfriend. I looked around, for some reason I had expected my best friend to be here on my last day in New York. I bit my lip and sat on the steps waiting for the 20 hour drive ahead.

"Wills, time to go, pumpkin," my dad says walking over to me.

I groan and stand up helping my parents load the boxes in the moving van. It already felt like hours before we had finished. Tears welled up in my eyes as I look around at my now vacant house. All the memories I was leaving behind to move somewhere I didn't even want to be at all. Sometimes just thinking about moving made me want to run away. I couldn't do that, though. My heart hurt, badly.

"Hey kid," I hear from behind me.

I turned around to see Shawn, my brother's boyfriend, standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey," I reply, sadness in my voice.

He walks over to me and hugs me, "Good luck in high school. Get good grades, thrive my little plant."

I giggle softly at him, "I won't disappoint you."

"Good. And do me a favor?" He asks pulling away from the hug, "Make sure your brother doesn't get a new boyfriend," Shawn says with sadness in his voice as well. I could tell he was upset about us moving away.

"He won't. Believe me," I say with a reassuring smile, "Colin has been talking about the visits he's going to make up here. Like surprise you for prom and everything."

Shawn laughs, "Really?"

"Oh, oops," I say looking down, "pretend you didn't here that."

"Okay, Wills. And don't get too down on yourself, kay?" He says looking at me.

"I'll try. Promise." I say quietly.

"Great. Okay well I guess," Shawn looks outside, "It's time for you to go."

I frown, "Yeah I guess. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kid. But I'll come visit soon," he says leading me out the door where my parents were getting in the car and Colin was outside of the car waiting. I bit on the inside of my cheek and got in the car. I slip on my headphones and started listening to music as Colin and Shawn said their last goodbye. Colin got in the car.

"Alright kids, off to Florida we go," my mom says.

I looked out the window as we back out of the driveway. It wasn't until now that I actually believed we were moving. For the longest time, none of it seemed real, yet here we are, leaving. I let out a small sigh and look to my right and realized something really important was missing. I couldn't figure it out. My mom stopped at a red light when I realized what is was.

I gasp. "Mom! Go back!" I yell.

She jumped, "Willa, why?"

"I left Mr. Totems at home in my room!" I exclaim.

"Willa, it's just a teddy bear. We can buy you a new one," she says driving when the light turns green.

"But mom-"I start.

"Dolores, let's just go and get the bear," my dad says soothingly to her.

"Alright, alright," she says making a U-Turn.

We get to the house and I hop out of the car. I sprint inside and upstairs into my old room. Tears slip quietly down my face as I grab Mr. Totems from the middle of my bed. I slowly turned and made my way out. When I got in my driveway, I noticed another car there. My best friend, Jocelyn, and her mom, Debbie, standing there. My mom was deep in conversation with Debbie.

"Willa!" Jocelyn yells out and started running over to me.

I smile widely and started running as well. We smacked right into each other and fell back.

"Ow!" I laugh holding my nose.

Jocelyn laughs as well, "I thought you were going to jump into my arms."

"Well I thought you were going to jump into mine," I say laughing.

"That was a fail," Colin says stepping out of the car with his camera in hand.

"Don't tell me you videotaped that," I plead.

"Oh I did. I'll put it in slow-motion later," he says chuckling.

Jocelyn shrugged then turned to me, "I am so sorry we weren't here earlier! But you know us, always showing up late for one reason or the other."

"It's okay, Jocey. I forgot Mr. Totems, so we turned around and came back," I say standing up.

"Oh thank goodness for Mr. Totems. I probably would've cried if I had missed your last day here," Jocelyn says standing up as well.

I hug her tightly, "Well you didn't miss it really, I guess. I mean, you're here right now, and I'm here so…"

She nods, "I'm gonna miss ya, a lot."

"Me too, Joce. I don't even want to leave," I mumble.

"Oh Willa, cheer up. You are going to be living near Disney World!" Jocelyn says with a cheerful voice.

"I know but that's not going to change the fact that I'm going to miss you," I say.

Jocelyn smiles, "I understand, but try and enjoy yourself. And sure we won't be near each other anymore but we can still keep in contact. There's FaceTime, Skype, iMessage, email, and whatever else there is. Plus there might be more opportunities in Florida," she smirks slightly, "might meet a special someone there."

I giggled at the thought, "Yeah okay, Joce. In your dreams."

"Hey, it could happen. Just have fun, lighten up, and don't miss me _too_ much, okay?" She says.

"Okay, I'll try my hardest on all of those things," I say and nod.

"Alright, kiddo, time to leave for real this this time," my mom says nodding her head towards the car.

I frowned again, "Alrighty Jocey, I'll text you soon."

"I'll text you first," She says smiling.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. And good luck surviving high school," I say hugging her tighter.

"I would say the same, Wills, but I know you'll do great in high school. Go to the beach and get tan, lots of it. Love you and I'll miss you a lot more than you'll miss me," Jocelyn says.

I laugh a little, everything is a competition with this girl. I let go sadly and started walking backwards to the car, "Okay Jocey, I guess this is it. The real goodbye."

She nodded sadly, "miss you already."

"Miss you more already," I say smiling as I got into the car.

I looked at the spot beside me and put Mr. Totems there. We backed out of the driveway and this time made it further than the light.

 **Ayyyyy so how'd you like it? I promise more of the Keepers will be introduced more into the story(maybe even in the next chapter *hint hint* *wink wink*) I love reviews and for any ideas to make this better, or ideas for the next chapter, feel free to PM me or leave a review**

 **-fangirl for days**


	2. Chapter 2

**THanK you GUyS so MuCH fOR THE NICE REVIEWS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **Charlene's POV**

I looked out the window from my room to see a moving van pull into the house next door. I watched the newcomers walk into their new house. I saw the parents and son and daughter. I couldn't really see what they looked like, unless I pulled out binoculars. That'd be creepy, though. I also saw they had a New York license plate on their car. _Cool_ , I think to myself.

"Charlene!" my mom calls from downstairs.

I sigh loudly and got up to start walking downstairs, "Yes mom?"

"Later tonight we're going over to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors," she says with a small smile.

"Okay," I say, "Is that it?"

"Yup," she says and continues mopping the floor of the living room.

As I walk to my room, I hear Sammy bound out of her room, jumping up and down like a lunatic.

"Char! Char! Char guess what! Guess what!" Sammy says excitedly still bouncing up and down.

I giggle softly, "What?"

Sammy huffs out and crosses her arms, "You have to guess."

"But I don't wanna!" I stamp my foot and whine jokingly.

"But you have to!" she argues mimicking my movements.

"I'm bad at guessing, though," I frown.

"Fine. We have new neighbors!" Sammy says jumping up and down again.

I smile, "Really?! That's so awesome!"

"I know right? Do you think they have kids that are my age?" She asks eagerly.

"Hmm…I don't know. They could."

Sammy smiles brightly, "YAY!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at her excitement, "Alright Sammy, I got things to do so I'll be in my room."

"Okay Charlene," she says and skips back into her room.

I walk slowly back into my room and shut the door to keep the cold air from the AC in. I plop down on my bed and looked at my phone for new messages. There was one from Terry. I like him, no matter how much I try to deny it. The thing is, he's asked me out before, sure I was happy but I was a thirteen year old girl, only halfway through seventh grade. I was so scared to date that the next day I told him I wasn't ready to date. He was understanding, which I appreciated. Then we started texting a lot more. Now here I was, a fourteen year old girl getting ready to go into high school. I wasn't sure if I was ready yet, but I was willing to try. I bit my lip and texted Terry back. I sigh again, realizing that if I want to date him, I would have to tell him that I'm ready to date, if he still likes me for that matter. I groan loudly and got up to shut the curtains in my room, the hot Florida sun was beaming down on my bed.

Around six o'clock, I took a shower and got ready to meet the new neighbors. Truth be told, I was excited. Maybe I would have someone to hang out with besides my "friends". I roll my eyes at the thought of them, they think I don't know what's going on, but I do. My "friends" don't like me so they exclude out of their conversations and groups. When they need me is when they talk to me. _Those bitches,_ I roll my eyes again. I hate all of them. This year, I'm planning on making new better friends, even if I seemed like a loser in school. My mom called Sammy and me down so we could walk over.

 **Willa's POV**

I sigh and brushed my wet hair back into a braid. Most of my room was ready, but I still wasn't done unpacking. We had so much to unpack, it was overwhelming. _Good thing we moved in summer,_ I thought to myself. I sat down on my unmade bed, wiping fresh tears that still fell from my face. Ugh, I hate this already. This whole moving crap was unnecessary. My head snapped up once I heard the doorbell ring. I got up carefully, wondering who it was. I take slow steps as I make my way downstairs, trying not to make anything I walk on creak. I saw mom and dad at the door and Colin behind them. I look to my right, trying to see the people at the door, but I couldn't unless I went all the way down. Colin noticed me and motions for me to come down, so I did. I walk behind my parents slowly and try to hide behind my dad. It was useless, I was only a few inches shorter than him. Colin put an arm on my shoulder.

"These are our kids Colin and Isabella," my dad says stepping to the side slightly.

I cringe at the name, I loathed it. My dad has never ever called me that, so why now? I smile politely to the family of three.

"This is Charlene and Samantha," an older woman with blonde hair says.

They smile back at us. I my eyes wander and I find myself looking at Charlene. She has blonde hair, past her shoulders, ice blue eyes, she was tall but I was still taller than her. She looks my ager, but I couldn't tell. Immediately, I knew she wasn't in my social group, and I was definitely not in hers. There's no way we could be friends. I look at Samantha and saw that she has black wavy hair and dark blue eyes. Freckles went across her nose and she looked maybe five or six.

"Why don't you kids get to know each other?" My mom suggests.

Colin and I exchange glances and he shrugs.

"Okay!" Samantha says excitedly.

We walk to the front yard and let the adults talk. I kept looking at Colin for reassurance. I was no social butterfly. Another thing I didn't like was socializing, I was awful at it. We sat in the grass and looked at each other somewhat awkwardly.

"Why don't we go around and say our names, age, what grade you're going into, and three things you like to do," Colin says plucking grass out from the ground.

Charlene nods, "sounds like a plan."

 **Charlene's POV**

I was already jealous of Isabella, she has an exotic look to her. Her eyes were big with a very slight slant to them, her hair was brown and side bangs fell just next to her left eye. Her skin was gorgeously tan. I had fair skin, which would burn with five minutes in the sun. Her appearance didn't give away much about her personality, so I guess I'll just have to get to know her better.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Sammy says, "My name is Sammy, I'm five years old, um I'm going into Kindergarten, and I like to draw, play dollies with my sissy, and go to Disney World."

"Aw," I heard Isabella say to Colin.

"I remember when you were that cute," Colin says nudging her with a small smirk.

She glares at him then says, "Alright I guess I'll go next. My name is Isabella, but um, I like to be called Willa. I'm fourteen and going into ninth grade. I like to play the violin, rock climb, and archery."

 _Willa…I wonder where that name came from,_ I think. Maybe I'll ask her later on if we talk more.

"I'm Charlene. I'm fourteen years old and going into ninth grade. I like gymnastics, cheerleading, and scary movies," I say shifting awkwardly.

"Last but not least, I'm Colin. I'm seventeen and going into twelfth grade. I like reading, sleeping, and eating," he say smiling slightly.

We all chuckle at him.

"I like eating too!" Sammy exclaims, pointing up at him.

"Well who doesn't?" Colin asks, humor in his tone.

Willa and I seemed to know it was a rhetorical question, but Sammy, only being five, didn't.

"Ummm…..I-I don't know," she says looking deep in thought.

Willa and I giggle at her and Colin laughs. I was a little shocked at how everything just seems to click between the four of us. Laughing, talking, joking, it was great. But like any fun time, it came to an end when our parents were done talking.

I walk back to my house, holding Sammy's hand.

"Well they were nice," Sammy says as we walk upstairs.

"Yeah, they were. I think we'll have a good time with them," I say smiling and entered my room.

 **So how'd you guys like this chapter? Be honest! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite! Remember if you have any suggestions/tips/ideas feel free to PM me or leave it in with your review!**

 **~fangirl for days**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the nice reviews! I hope more people read this, follow, favorite, and review like all you guys! ENJOY THIS PLEASE :D ps if you can't tell by this chapter Willa lived in Ballston Spa, NY(it's right by Saratoga Springs in case you have never heard about it)**

 **Willa's POV**

So I guess moving wasn't that bad. I mean I still miss everything about where I lived. Being able to drive to the city on weekends, going to Six Flags: Great Escape. At least I have a new friend. It was the most unexpected friendship thought to even exist. I thought Charlene would be stuck up and rude, honestly. But she's really nice. Over the last month, she's the only person I've talked to. Well once I met her friend, Terry. He was cool and all, but I'm not sure how well we would get along.

By now it was the end of August and we had finished with the last of our boxes. Today I was going to explore the basement in my house per dad's request. I hate basements and always will. And this one seemed to freak me out even more. The people who lived here before had left it half unfinished and dad plans on finishing it. So, of course, I was sent out to explore it. I was home by myself, so I couldn't ask Colin to come down with me. Naturally, I called Charlene and asked if she wanted to hang out. What she didn't know is that by hang out, I mean explore the basement with me. I don't think she'll mind helping.

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Charlene, but I looked out the window anyways, just in case. I saw Charlene standing at the door, so I walk over and open the door and let her in.

"Hey, so I was thinking we could go swim at your pool today?" Charlene asks as she walks in.

"Yeah, but first we have to do something really important," I say closing the door.

"Okay, well what do we have to do?" Charlene asks, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"We're going to explore my basement today," I say, grinning.

Charlene frowns, "But I don't like basements."

"Well that makes the two of us," I say cheerfully.

She groans loudly as I take her arm and practically dragged her to the basement. I opened the door and turned on the light, which flickered for a couple of seconds then went dark.

"Okay, well I guess there's no light for us," I say shuddering.

"Willa, you're not trying to kidnap me, right?" She asks in a small voice.

"You can't see it right now, but I'm rolling my eyes," I reply as we make our way down the steps, "Char leave the door open so we have some light."

"Okay," she says following me down the narrow staircase.

I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight. As we look around I realized this basement looked 100% finished.

"Well this is odd," I say frowning as I look around more.

"What's odd?" she asks staying extremely close to me.

"My dad said this basement was only half finished but it looks as if it was fin-" before I could finish we heard a loud a loud slam!

We screamed and Charlene through her arms around me.

"W-what was that?" Charlene asks in a scared voice.

"I-I don't know," I reply in a shaky voice.

"Maybe it was the door," Charlene says, slowly letting go of me.

I nod as we went to go look. Sure enough it was the door. My heartbeat sped up and I gulped.

"M-maybe it was just the wind," I suggest.

Charlene nods, but we both knew there was no way a Florida breeze could make the door slam shut.

As we walk passed the staircase, I tripped over something. "Oof, what was that?" I ask and turned around.

Charlene shrugs as I aim the flashlight towards the ground. There sat an old fashioned Ouija Board. Charlene and I shared a scared look and darted for the stairs. I tried to open the door but it was locked!

"Ohmygod! We're going to die! We're gonna die! We are going to die!" Charlene repeats over and over again as we keep trying to open the door.

No matter how much we tried the door wouldn't budge. So we both sat on the top step hugging each other as things began to be thrown around. Stuff was falling over and it felt like the whole room was shaking. Soon after that low growling sound began to emerge from the darkness ahead of us. Charlene and I held onto each other for our lives.

All of a sudden, everything stopped abruptly. I slowly open my eyes, as did Charlene. We looked at each other then slowly let go. The door to the basement swung open. We looked back and saw Colin standing there laughing hysterically. The lights flickered on. Then we heard footsteps come out from underneath the stairs. My dad, a man who looked my dad's age, and a teenage boy who looked our age but maybe a little older, came out laughing also. This whole thing was a prank!

I glanced at Charlene and we both shared the same angry look.

"All four of you were in this?" I ask furiously.

My dad nods, laughing, "Yes we were. Mr. Philby here is the special effects guy at my job. And this is his son, Dell. He's quite well with technology. They helped me rig this place up to prank you. Though it was only meant for you, the more the merrier."

I glared at them but they just kept laughing.

"Okay well have fun cleaning up the mess you made," Charlene says, crossing her arms and standing up.

I stood up also and pushed past Colin.

"Oh lighten up, you two," Colin says laughing.

I roll my eyes and went upstairs to my room, Charlene following me. We were both fuming.

"We have to get back at them somehow," I say, trying to calm myself.

"Yeah but how? Your dad has a special effects guy and a computer nerd on his side. You have a dumb blonde," Charlene sighs.

"You're not dumb," I say to her, "you're actually really smart."

Charlene smiles, "Thanks, Wills."

"You're welcome," I smile, "but you're right. We can't pull a prank as good as theirs with just us."

"I bet Terry will help. He's good at pranking people," Charlene says with a small nod.

"Good. We just need to find a theme to our prank, get good computer programs to help us, and raid Walmart for supplies," I say.

Charlene giggles, "And we have to act like we're okay with them, so they won't suspect a thing."

I nod, "They won't know what's coming until it hits them."

 **Soooooo how'd you like it?! I loved writing this chapter honestly! AND IM EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE CUZ WE ALL KNOW WHO THE KING OF PRANKS IS!  
~fangirl for days**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I hope y'all like this chapter, I worked really hard on it**

 **Maybeck's POV**

"Yeah, of course I can help," I say over the phone, as a small smirk tugged on my lips. I love pranks, they are _my_ thing, and "I'll be over in a few."

I hang up the phone and grab necessary items that I needed to plan for the prank. A notebook, my binder of pranks, and my _very_ special pen. I look at the things in my hand, give a slight nod of approval, stuff them in my backpack and head off to Charlene's house on my bike.

As I rode, I thought of all the possible pranks we could pull. I knew it had to be a big one, considering what had happened to them. I laugh to myself, that was definitely a good prank, but I can _definitely_ do much better. I get to her house and leave my bike at the end of her driveway. As I jog up to the door, Charlene opens it, along with her friend Willa that I met once before.

"Come in," Charlene says as I get to the door.

I smile slightly and walk in, looking around.

"So you guys remember each other, right?" Charlene asks, shutting the door.

Willa nods, "Yeah. Terry, right?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I wink jokingly as we follow Char into the kitchen.

We sit down at the dining table, Willa and Charlene across from me.

"Alright, so first things first-"I start, but get interrupted by this:

"I'm the realist," Willa say, giggling.

Charlene laughs and sends Willa into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, no. You cannot interrupt me when I'm about to get down to business," I say slightly annoyed, "and I _especially_ don't want to be interrupted by Iggy."

"Okay, sorry! I'm sorry!" Willa says waving her hands frantically, still giggling.

"Alright, so first things first," I pause to make sure I won't be interrupted, "we are up against Willa's dad, her brother, a special effects guy, and a computer geek?"

Charlene nods, "Yep."

"Okay. Do you think they will suspect you guys to try and get them back?"

Willa shook her head, "Nope. We're on "good" terms right now. In other words they don't think I can prank anyone."

I laugh slightly, "Well they're in for a treat. Okay, have either of you kept in contact with the computer geek?"

I look over at Charlene, who opened her mouth to speak. However, I didn't hear her say anything because I was too busy looking into her ice blue eyes.

"Terry?"

I snap back into reality to see Charlene and Willa look at me.

"Oh, uh, sorry. What was that?" I ask, flushing from embarrassment.

"I said, Wills got his number," Charlene repeats.

I nod and take down notes in my notebook, "Good, good," I look up from my notebook, "This is going to be tough, but I think we'll be able to pull something really big off."

"What are you thinking we should do?" Charlene asks eagerly.

I think for a second then lean back in my chair, "Willa, when does your dad work and until what time?"

She bites her lip in thought, "My dad works Monday through Friday and usually comes home around at 6:30."

I nod, "Since your dad works with that guy who also helped, do you think you could invite them over Friday night, maybe, after work or something?"

Willa gasps, remembering something. She took out her phone; after a few minutes of searching through messages between her and Dell, she grins, "That kid, Dell, he told me his dad, makes him go to work with him every Friday. So, if I can get Collin to go to work with my dad, we can invite them over after work!"

"Perfect. Think your mom would get in on this?" I ask, writing down more notes.

"Probably. I mean, she knows what dad did and is always in for a good prank," Willa says.

"Okay, what's your mom's work schedule?" I ask, tapping the pen on the notepad.

"Monday through Saturday until 4:30, but she works from home Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays."

I nod and look at my notes, "so I think I have a pretty good plan."

"Tell us!" Charlene urges.

"Hang on, I gotta put it together!" I say, thinking. After a minute, I jot down more notes then look up at them, "Okay here's the plan,"

 **Philby's POV**

 **Friday**

"Do we have to go?" I ask my dad as we get into the car.

"Yes, Dell. We have to. Besides, what do you have against the Angelos? They're very nice people," he says, starting the car.

"I have nothing against them. You just expect me to talk to them and I'm not a talker, in case you didn't know."

"Well you don't know until you try. Besides, Willa's your age. You guys may have something in common," he says and nudges me.

"I'm pretty sure she hates me now because of the stupid prank," I say, rolling my eyes.

Though I couldn't help about remembering her face, the eyes are what got me. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about her like that. _You should like a girl for her personality, not beauty._ My mom's words rang out in my head.

I sigh quietly as my dad pulled into their driveway, behind Mr. Angelo. We both got out of the car and up ahead I saw Collin and his dad get out. I smelled the bonfire already as we walked up the driveway with Mr. Angelo and Collin.

"That's odd," Mr. Angelo says stopping at the front porch, "you guys smell the fire too, right?"

"Yeah. Mom and the rat probably already got it started before we go home," Collin says with a shrug.

"Okay, one she is your sister, _not a rat._ And two, your mom told me her and Willa were out at the store getting stuff for s'mores," he says as he walks up to the slightly cracked open door.

"You think someone broke in and started a bonfire?" Collin asks rolling his eyes.

"Someone could've," my dad says.

Mr. Angelo shrugs and we follow him to the door. When he opened it, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fall. Then I felt a slight thud on my own head as gross stuff oozed down my face.

"What the hell?" My dad asks wiping egg yolk from his eyes.

I looked at all of us, realizing that eggs fell on top of our heads.

Collin rolled his eyes, "The rat probably did that before they left for the grocery store."

His dad laughed it off and walked inside followed by the rest of us. I almost choked as soon I stepped in. It was so hot and humid, I could barely breathe. As we walked through a small hallway leading to the kitchen, something sticky began to drip on us.

"Ew!" Collin says, "Why is maple syrup pouring down on us?!"

"Hell if I know. This has got to be some practical joke set up by Willa," Mr. Angelo replied as the syrup stopped coming down.

Collin laughed and turned on all of the fans in the kitchen, "No way she would be able to do that."

I start to sneeze as feather stick to my body. _Classic prank,_ I think as the feathers get stuck to all of us.

Collin groaned and turned off the fan, finally the feathers stop getting blown around.

We all started to discuss how Willa could've done that or if she even pulled those pranks when a loud slam knocked us out of our conversation. We heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, followed by shouts and laughs.

Mr. Angelo and my dad both head upstairs immediately. _Well that was stupid of them,_ I think.

Suddenly, we heard dark chants coming from outside.

"We should see what's going on," Collin says walking to the back door.

I followed him, "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean have you ever seen a horror movie? Nothing goes good when you investigate!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. If we were meant to die, we were meant to die."

I bite my lip and follow him outside reluctantly. I followed him to the back of the yard, almost tripping and falling into their pool, where the fire glowed brightly.

"See? There's nothing there," Collin says with a shrug.

I opened my mouth so speak when dark figures with black cloaks emerged from the shadows. They're heads were down, so their faces were unknown.

"W-what are you doing?" Collin asks, scared.

I gulped as they closed in on us, forcing us into some kind of circle near the fire. The flames on the bonfire were now starting to turn black.

"No, stop," I say, nervously, my voice trembling.

"We're here to summon the devil," A dark, raspy voice says, "the ground is perfect for it."

"And we need a sacrifice…or two," another deep voice adds.

From inside, I could hear screaming and dark laughter which made me even more nervous and anxious.

They circle around us as more shadowed figures come out, pushing us more and more near the fire pit, where the fire now was completely black. I felt faint as they walked around us, chanting, while moving in on us more. I felt like I would pass out at any minute now, my brain feeling fuzzy, I looked over at Collin and knew he felt the same way.

I saw the flames in the fire turning back to its normal color as the chanting stopped. Laughter filled my ears as the figures uncloaked themselves.

 **Hey so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Feel free to leave suggestions in your review or PM me**

 **~fangirl for days**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I do realize it has been such a long time since I updated, but ya know things happen. Hopefully by now my writing has become more mature and you guys enjoy**

 **Maybeck's POV**

The look on their faces were completely priceless! Not to mention that the guys were covered in syrup and feathers. Charlene, Willa, and I all began to snicker and reveal ourselves.

"You little shit!" Collin yelled, shoving Willa's shoulder.

It didn't seem like she minded too much since laughter filled the air around us. Did I mention how much I love pranks?

"How did you even set this whole thing up? Like with the syrup and the eggs and the humidity? And the dumb ass witch cult you had set up?!" Collin questioned one after the other.

"God Collin, stop swearing," Willa says, putting a hand on his shoulder. She then removed her hand and put it on my back, nudging me forward, "Maybeck helped us set all of it up."

I smirk, "You know what they say; Maybeck's the name, pranking's my game."

"Yeah you guys aren't the _only_ ones allowed to prank," Charlene pipes up, sticking her tongue out.

"Well fine, then. _You guys have fun cleaning up the mess you made._ " Philby seemingly mocked, looking at Charlene.

"Oh, we will." She states, glaring at Dell who glared right back at her.

"Okay well the pool is right there if you want to clean off," Willa snickers, high fiving Charlene as they walked past the two boys.

I shrug and follow them, "see ya later, alligator."

 **Willa's POV**

After endless scrubbing, laughing, and rinsing off with the hose, we finally finished cleaning the house from our prank.

"I think we should have celebratory s'mores," I say, grabbing marshmallows from the cabinet.

Charlene grins in response, "that sounds like a perfect idea."

"I agree, but my curfew is in an hour," Maybeck chuckles lightly, stretching his arms out.

Charlene snorted, "Maybeck? Curfew? Never thought I would hear you say that."

"Oh whatever," he rolls his eyes and nudges her with his broad shoulder.

I laugh softly at the two and grab the graham crackers and chocolate, then we all headed out to the bonfire put in my yard.

In my eyes, it was definitely a perfect way to end off the night.

 **Okayyyy so this was more of a filler chapter, which I hoped you liked anyways! I will definitely be updating tonight or tomorrow, so you can count on that. Just PM me for any constructive criticism or suggestions!**

 **~fangirl for days**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no see! Well, I'm back with chapter 6 to normal. I have also decided to re-read the KK series and then read the Syndrome and The Return. I'm so excited! Enjoy**

"Willa, hon, time to wake up. It's your first day of school." Mrs. Angelo coos, gently sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Willa groans and flips over, not wanting to go. "Stupid AP high school." She says sleepily.

Mr. Philby had talked to Mr. Angelo about Edgewater High, which was an AP school that Charlene didn't attend. But Dell did. And Willa was not looking forward to going there, though once the school got a peek at her grades, and they gladly accepted her in.

"C'mon, I made you pancakes, darling."

"I have no friends there," Willa mumbles against the fabric of her pillow.

"You have Dell. He's a sweet boy."

"He's a nerd."

"So are you, now c'mon."

Willa groans again, louder this time, her mother did have a point. She gets up and heads downstairs to eat, rubbing her droopy, tired eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Collin taunts as Willa sits down, digging into her pancakes.

"Shut up," she replies half-heartedly and with a mouthful of her breakfast.

Collin snickers in response, eating as well. Mr. Angelo went to sit down, playfully whacking Collin on the back of his head beforehand.

"Daddy, can we get a puppy? You see, I had a dream last night that we got a cute lil pup, and it was so tiny, I forgot I had to go to school." Willa asks, looking at him.

Mr. Angelo seemed to look like he was thinking, something all parents did when they're children asked ridiculous questions, "Well I would have to talk about it with your mom first…"

She puffs out air from her cheeks miserably and went upstairs to get ready for school. Willa brushes her teeth and washes her face, then stared at herself in the mirror for a while, trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Since it was her first day, she did a French braid.

Willa boards the bus, pulling the skirt of her uniform down further, though it was to her knees, awkwardly sitting in a seat that was occupied with a girl who had strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi." The girl smiles warmly, turning to Willa.

Willa blushes nervously, "hi." She says shyly.

"I'm Jess Lockheart," she introduces.

"Isabella Angelo. But I prefer if you just call me Willa."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Willa," Jess grins.

"Nice to meet you too," Willa returns the grin.

"So, what middle school did you go to?" Jess asks.

"Oh, Maple Avenue Middle School." Willa says. Upon seeing the other's confused look, she adds, "I moved here from New York. Saratoga Springs to be exact."

"Oh! That makes so much more sense," Jess giggles, which was an unusual thing for her to do. "I was confused there for a second."  
Willa nods, "Yeah, I could tell."

She then got a text from Charlene, who was wishing her luck on her first day. Especially at a smart kid school, Charlene adds through her next text.

Willa laughs softly, texting her back as Jess nosily looked over her shoulder.

"Who's texting you?"

"Oh, just my neighbor." Willa shrugs.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then it got a bit awkward, but thank goodness the bus ride was over within the next two minutes. Willa stands up nervously, getting off the bus, her hands clammy. She wished her dad drove her. As she entered the school, she looks around for her locker. Upon locating it, her shaky hands turned the combination. She always got anxiety on the first day of school, but this time it was worse. Willa was in a completely new state and knew practically no one. Also, it was an AP school. Which meant college level classes. She felt like puking.

Willa glances over at her school things then her schedule, deciding on what to carry in her backpack and what to leave in her locker. She knew some of the school, since Mrs. Philby insisted that Dell and Willa check out the school before summer ended. And Mrs. Angelo agreed.

"Hey, Willa." She knew it was Dell, his accent prominent.

"Hi." Willa manages a smile over at him.

"I never got to ask, what class do you have first?" Dell asks curiously.

"World History," She replies after taking a quick glance at her schedule.

"Me too. Care to walk with me?"

Willa almost cringed at his formalness, but thought about how cute he sounded when asking. "Yeah sure, I just have to get a few things together."

Dell nods and steps off to the side, waiting for her. Meanwhile, Willa fumbles to get herself together.

He chuckles at her, "Nervous?"

"That's an understatement," Willa laughs a bit and slung her backpack over her shoulder, Philby took that as sign that she was ready to go.

So together they walked to World History. Willa would never admit this but she was glad the red-head had asked what class she had. She didn't have a great memory, and to be frank, had no clue where World History was. Willa sits down in a seat towards the back of the classroom, Philby right next to her.

As more people enter the class, she could see cliques beginning to form. Girls would flounce over to Philby and flirt, yet he seemed to be more interested in the writing on the desk.

"So, you're a ladies' man, huh?" Willa teases with a light laugh.

Dell blushes, "No way."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I swear!"

"You do rock climbing, don't you?"

"Yes why?"

"I was just being curious." Willa says. She couldn't help but look at all his features; blue eyes, red hair, freckles. Plus, he was athletic too. And an accent. It made sense why the girls were all over him.

"Earth to Willa!"

"What?" Willa asks, seemingly snapping out of a trance.

"You were zoned out." Philby says.

"Oh I was just thinking." Willa felt heat creeping on her cheeks.

"About?"

"Nosy much?

"Very."

They both laugh, and Willa notices Jess skipping over.

"Hey!" Jess waves to Willa.

"Oh hi. Jess, right? Sorry, I have terrible memory." Willa apologizes.

"Yeah that's my name." Jess says, smiling slightly.

And with that, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

Throughout the day, Willa managed pretty well getting to her classes, only getting lost once in a while. On the bus, she gets a text from Charlene:

'Hey girlie, how was your first day at nerd school?'

Willa laughs to herself, knowing the year wouldn't be so bad.

 **How'd y'all like this chapter? Should I continue the story? Any suggestions fill free to leave it in the comments or PM me.**

 **~fangirl for days**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mandy, you have to meet my friend, Willa!" Jess gushed to her sister, "C'mon, please?"

"Jess, you know I'm hanging out with Finn this weekend," Amanda sighed, sitting on the bottom bunk next to Jess.

"Then you can both meet her!" Jess exclaimed happily.

Amanda softened at her expression, she couldn't stand not meeting this girl. This is the first time Jess has made a friend that's not a bad influence on her, and she seemed to be really happy. Which had been hard for Jess as well. She slouched her shoulders, biting her lip gently, "Alright, fine, Jess."

"Great! And you can meet Philby too. His name is Dell, but prefers to be called his last name," Jess explained.

Amanda snorted, "Like either is better for the kid. I take it he's your friend too?"  
"Yep," Jess popped the 'p' at the end. "He has the biggest crush on Willa. It's so cute. But then there's Spencer, remember him?"

"Hell yeah, he was the only hot guy in the eighth grade," Amanda then coughed loudly, "Except for Finn."

"Anyways…"Jess shook her head at Amanda, "he totally has his eyes on Willa and she gets all giggly and blush-y."

"Aw."

"No, not 'aw'! It's not OTP."

"Jess, you're talking like Willa and Philby are fictional characters in a book or something."

"Wilby forever!" Jess giggled, clearly not listening.

"Is that their 'ship' name?" Amanda asked, unamused.

"Charlene and I came up with it."

"Who's that?" asked Amanda.

"Willa's neighbor. I met her a few times. She's nice. And pretty. But I'm pretty sure she's heterosexual." said Jess, mispronouncing the last word.

Amanda giggled softly at her sister, "I'm sure there's plenty of homosexuals in Florida. And, my dear sister, you are too young to date."

"What!? We're the same age and you're dating Finn!" Jess shoved her shoulder.

"Fair point."

"I hate meeting new people." Finn grumbled to Amanda, a pout on his lips.

"I know, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this but Jess is really happy right now. As in, whenever she comes home from school, she's smiling. For the past three months since school Jess has just been—" she leaned her head on his shoulder, cutting herself off to recompose. "I just had to. She's never been like this since we moved here."

Finn smiled slightly, it was nice to see how much Amanda cared, "it's alright. I just hope they're not snobs."

"If anything they'll be like 'emo to the extreme-o.'" she laughed quietly, taking a bite of their ice cream.

"True!" said Finn.

The little bell on top of the door rang, signaling that people were walking in. A girl with short brown curly hair walked in, alongside a boy with red-hair that was a little grown out. Jess was in front of them, smiling. It was clear she was the tallest, but Willa wasn't so far behind, leaving Philby the shortest.

"I know that girl." Finn murmured to Amanda.

"Who, Jess? Of course you know her, silly!"

"No, the other girl."

"Oh." Amanda watched as they approached the table.

Since it was December, it was about sixty degrees, which made the Floridians put on their jeans and long sleeved shirts. But the girl was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that landed an inch or so above her knees.

"Hey guys!" Jess greeted happily, sliding into the booth, Philby right after and Willa sitting on the outside.

"Hey…Finn, right?" said Willa, obvious recognition in her voice.

"You two know each other?" Jess raised an eyebrow, looking in between the two.

"Yeah, I see her at the YMCA like all the time. You take archery there, right?" Finn looked towards Willa.

She nodded, "he ran into me. Quite literally."

"It wasn't all her fault-"Finn started.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I-"

"Well anyways, I was crossing the track to get to the archery field and he ran into me." Willa finished off.

Amanda seemed jealous. The two seemed to click so well that she felt some sort of twinge of hatred towards Willa. But she let out a fake laugh, despite the situation. "Oh, that's funny. What a coincidence you two meet up again like this. I'm Amanda."

"I'm Philby," he seemed quite bitter from the situation as well.

Willa and Finn introduced themselves as well, both awkwardly.

Shortly after that, there was an awkward silence. Finn slowly took a bite of the mint chip ice cream. Jess let out a small giggle, drawing in a breath as she looked around at the table of her friends.

As Amanda stared down Willa, she found herself blurting out, "You do know that it's winter, right?"

That snipe earned a glare from Jess and nervous laughter from Finn, who as well glanced at his girlfriend.

"Um…I'm aware that it's December…." Willa said carefully, eyeing the girl across from her.

"Oh Wills…this weather is cold for Floridians." Philby explained to her, in his adorable British accent.

Willa's cheeks and ears went bright red from the nickname, "Oh! Right…I'm from New York. I moved here in August. And this weather is pretty warm for me, considering that it gets lower than zero during winter."

"That's pretty cool." Amanda interjected.

"Yep."

Needless to say, it was a bit awkward for everyone. Between Willa and Finn having recognition towards each other and Amanda's jealousy, Jess nor Philby wanted to speak.

Jess decided to speak up first, laughing nervously, "Willa…I never knew you lived in New York…why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was higher pitched than usual, clear sign she was lying, and trying to hint to the brunette to play along.

Willa pursed her lips in attempt to stifle a chuckle, "Oh, I didn't? Pft, silly me."

"You are a goofy girl. So, where in New York are you from?" asked Jess, smiling as best as possible as Amanda gave her a weird look. Finn didn't seem to pick up on it though.

"Saratoga Springs," answered Willa.

"Hey doesn't Disney have a Saratoga Springs resort?" Philby inquired.

"Oh yeah! I've never stayed there but I've seen the busses that drive guests to their hotel." Finn chimed in.

"Would you ever stay there?" Amanda looked at Willa, who snorted.

"As if!"

"Why?" Jess tilted her head curiously.

By now everyone had their attention on Willa, which made her squirm uncomfortable in her seat. "I mean, I don't necessarily miss Saratoga. It's nice there and everything but change is good. The only part I miss is my home and friends. If anything, staying at the resort would make me upset."

"Makes sense." Amanda shrugged her shoulders lightly.

As the group dispersed, Willa looked behind her shoulder to make sure Amanda and Finn were at a distance.

"I don't think your sister likes me," she says to Jess.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Jess.

"No seriously, I really don't think she likes me." Willa stumbled a bit to the side, unable to contain a smile. Philby had nudged her with his shoulder playfully and she gladly returned the favor.

"She's just a jealous person."

"She's jealous because….?"

"She's dating Finn."

"And?"

"And she thinks because you and Finn knew each other from before that it's suddenly going to change that." Jess says.

"Girls are weird." Philby said.

"That's true." Willa chuckled softly.

Jess let out a small laugh as well.

"Well if she meets Charlene then she definitely has a reason to be worried." Said Philby.

"Again, true." Willa said.

"Wait why is that true?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"She's gorgeous." Willa responded at the same time that Philby said, "Home wrecker."

Willa whacked his arm jokingly, laughing softly, "Shut up, she is not. Besides, I think she likes Maybeck."

"I know I was joking." He put his hands in his pockets, grinning.

Jess looked wounded but quickly covered it up with a fake smile.

"But that could _easily_ change if she met Finn." Philby pointed out.

"Are you saying that Finn's cute?" Jess teased.

"Oh my god, Dell, are you gay?" Willa teased along and shoulder bumped him again.

"What!? No!" Philby shook his head furiously.

"Well there's certainly nothing wrong with it. Whenever you want to come out of that closet…" Jess prompted, confiding her giggles.

"Yeah, if you need any advice, my brother's gay." Willa grinned.

"I'm okay with gay people but I'm straight."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop teasing you now." Willa giggled softly, hooking one arm with Jess and the other in Philby's.

Jess suspected she did that so she could hang onto Philby more but didn't say that. She just loosely kept her arm looped in the other girl's and sometime during their walk, dropped her arm to the side.

And Willa didn't seem to notice.

 **IF YOU NOTICED ME BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IN THIS CHAPTER GO AHEAD AND TELL ME! IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I KNOW BUT FEAR NOT! Another chapter is coming soon along with another one in the making! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME**

 **~fangirl for days**


	8. Chapter 8

**So as I promised, chapter 8! Just to let you guys know, I did do a time skip to April for reasons of this fanfic. Enjoy**

"Oh my goodness, they're dating!" Charlene exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

The news spread quickly throughout the group, and Charlene was just told now by Jess who happened to be in the neighborhood.

Jess nodded excitedly, "he asked her out to the spring formal."

"Aw," Charlene smiles softly, "Operation 'Wilby' _finally_ happened."

"I know, I know." Jess couldn't stop the smile off her face since Willa told her the news.

"So are you going to the spring formal?" asked Charlene, sitting on her window sill.

"I don't have a date." Jess frowned slightly, her eyebrows furrowed like she was thinking.

"So? Go with a friend." Charlene shrugged her shoulders, thinking it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

"Don't have any."

"I don't believe that." The blonde tilted her head to the side, her lips tightening into a straight line. She was trying to believe Jess, but couldn't. The girl seemed to kind and cool at the same time, she was hard not to like.

"I'm not lying." Jess says quietly. Since she had moved from foster home to foster home with Amanda so much, she rarely knew anybody. Plus, the AP program just split her and her old friends up.

"Hmph…" Charlene tried to think of an alternative for the short girl standing in front of her. "I mean, it's a spring formal. You can't skip out on it. Then you'll look back on high school and be all like 'man, I wish I had gone just to have a good time'"

"I'm not good at being involved in social activities anyways." Jess lied. She was a party girl, she enjoyed having a good time.

"I'll sneak in and go with you. You know, as friends…" Charlene said quickly, desperate to convince the girl to go.

"I can get in trouble…so can you," Jess didn't care though, she also used to be a troublemaker. But, she didn't want to get suspended for something like that, it would look bad for college applications.

"I'll come in on my own so you won't get in trouble."

"Fine…"

"A 'thank you' would be nice." Charlene smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Jess giggled softly, "Thanks, blondie." She said then headed out of her house, waving bye to Char.

* * *

Charlene arrived around 7:30 P.M. when the doors were opening, sneaking in with the crowd. She spotted Willa and Philby a few times but made sure to keep a distance until she got in. Once she was in the gymnasium, where the dance was being held, she looked around for Jess. Someone tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned carefully, and when she saw Willa, a nervous smile crossed her face.

"What are you doing here?" Willa hissed, obviously unhappy.

"I came here with Jess," Charlene answered timidly, recoiling back at Willa's tone.

"¿Ay Dios mío por qué? ¡¿Eres estúpido?!" Willa demanded in Spanish. Whenever she got frustrated, her mom's Cuban side tended to show in her.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm going to assume it's nothing good." Charlene slowly stepped away.

"Char, you really shouldn't have-"

"Oh my God, Willa, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Charlene gushed, interrupting her friend. She didn't want to be lectured on how much of a bad idea this was, to sneak into Edgewater High.

It was true, though. Willa looked absolutely stunning in a one shoulder, deep purple dress. It landed slightly further down than mid-thigh and also wore matching flats. Her hair was straightened and parted to the side. She wore light make-up but nothing too heavy.

"Charlene, not the point." She dragged her off to the corner, "Listen, you really shouldn't have come with Jess. You may have given her the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?" Charlene couldn't wrap her mind around what Willa was saying. Her and Jess were just friends.

"Char, she's bi. And confided that in me; plus she happens to like you." The brunette lowered her voice significantly.

Charlene's cheeks went bright red, but everything seemed to add up. The way Jess talked to her, looked at her, gave her nicknames. Her head felt like it was spinning. She liked Jess, but not in _that_ way.

"If you're going to let her down, do it gently. And do not lead her on. I know you like Donnie but sneaking into the dance for Jess can definitely be taken the wrong way by her."

"Okay…" she nodded slowly.

Willa looked around the room, sighing quietly to herself. She was trying to spot a certain redheaded boy that she had lost in the crowd, but instead her eyes locked on with Spencer's. He strutted over with a cocky smile.

"Hello ladies," Spencer greeted, leaning against the wall next to Willa.

"Spence." She said politely, a bit skittish.

"Wow, Willa, you certainly look like a princess." He complimented, making her blush, "Did you come here with anyone."

That snapped her out of her slight dazed, "Yes! Dell, I came with him!" she hurried off quickly, finding him easily.

Charlene let out an awkward laugh, pointing in a different direction, looking for Jess. Once she found her, she was stunned. The strawberry blonde girl looked completely different. She no longer wore converse, jeans, and a flannel, but a black strapless dress. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and Charlene noticed freckles aligned on her cheeks.

"Wow, you look very nice," Charlene smiled as she approached her.

Jess looked over at her, smiling softly, "Why tahnk you. You do too, by the way."

Charlene wore a short pink dress, it was strapless as well and the skirt poofed out slightly. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Both of them stood there, pretending to look around. For Charlene, this was really awkward, knowing that Jess had a crush on her.

"So you got in fine?" Jess broke the silence, which it wasn't really silent, just the two of them were. Music was blaring and teenagers were screaming the lyrics.

"Yeah," she said, "No one noticed or they just didn't care."

"Figured." said Jess.

"So do you want to dance, or get some punch…?"

"Punch…yeah punch is good." Jess made her way over to the table, a few other kids there already. They were gawking when they saw the cheerleader, Jess wasn't surprised.

* * *

By the time the dance was over, Charlene and Jess were both laughing, they had enjoyed themselves. Though, Charlene did try to distance herself from Jess slightly.

"Thank you for coming here with me, I had a super fun time." Jess smiled gratefully as the two made their way outside.

"It was my pleasure." Charlene grinned, then looked at her phone, "Oh. My mom's here. I'll talk to you later. Have a goodnight."

Jess smiled, "Goodnight."

Charlene ran in her heels to her mom's car to avoid mosquitoes, she took one last look at Jess then hopped in the front seat, Willa's words running through her head.

* * *

 **Okay so this was more of a filler chapter…but how'd you like it? Should there be more conflict between Jess and Char? Or how about Spence and Willa? Gimme your thoughts in the comments and I'll try to make it happen, dearies**

 **~fangirl for days**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back again! Thank goodness it's summer break (and I just got done with nationals for dance) I will be definitely be updating a whole lot more often. Okay, so some of you had concerns about where Jesslene was going. And it was going absolutely nowhere. I'm all about LGBT+, however I'm definitely a Charbeck shipper. No need to get your panties in a twist LOL as requested I'll do conflict between Spencer and Willa, and just a warning this chapter is T+ for more mature concepts. Enjoy lovelies**

* * *

"Hello Willa," Spencer greeted, smirking a bit to himself, of course. For the past few months he had been going to the same gym Willa practiced archery at. At first, he really needed the workout for baseball, but after a while he found out her schedule, he finally had decided to make his move.

Willa currently had a bow in her hand, her eyes narrowed on the target that was a fair distance away from where her body stood. She could easily be taken as Merida, only with tan skin and dark hair. "Spencer!" she jumped, her bow and arrow clanging to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you from the track and wanted to say hi." Spencer's tone came off as sincere, though he most definitely was not.

Willa smiled a little, bending down to pick up her dropped items (and Spencer took the time to check her out), "It's okay. I mean, nobody's hurt, so we're good." She laughed softly.

Spencer laughed too, admiring the shorter girl's smile. He really did like her, however he had the fattest ego out of the whole entire school so he would not admit it. Simply, he would just make Willa fall for him (even though she was with Philby). He was as arrogant as Gaston.

"Well that's good, I presume."

"Yep, it is." She rocked back on her heels awkwardly, glancing up at him.

"Hey, I just ran in to this really cool place by running the trail over there. You wanna come see it?" Spencer offered, his gaze wandering over to a woodsy area where indeed there was a running trail. He took an advantage to her lack of knowledge of the area to seclude them.

Being ever so naïve to the older male's motives, Willa nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah I would love to."

* * *

Rarely anyone chose to run the trail in the woods. Sometimes there were gators, lots of mosquitos, and it was simply too humid to even try trudging through the muggy trail.

However, Finn Whitman used that trail every Saturday afternoon, when the temperature was usually at its highest. He stayed clear of the alligator and doused himself in bug spray. The strange male found it easier to run through the gross trail to train for soccer, it was nearly the same thing, only on a field…with a ball. This time it was different. He swore he heard muffled voices, footsteps, and an occasional laugh.

Finn didn't mind that others were using the trail but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a girl whimper out somewhere close to where he was. He stood by a tree and, careful not to crunch any leaves underneath his feet as he walked; forcing himself to keep his panting to a bare minimum. When he heard a girl's shaky voice say, "p-please stop." Finn's hand went straight to his pocket, where his phone was.

He peered around the corner, nearly gasping as he saw Willa pinned against a tree by some tall, muscular who was bent down, his face nuzzled in her neck as he kissed places there. His hands were roaming her body freely and Willa tried to desperately push him off.

"Hey!" Finn called, "I'm going to call the cops!" he threatened, his body striding towards the pair confidently. He didn't know Willa that well, but he met her formally before and many times at the gym; which was now a mile away given where he was in the trail.

Spencer's head snapped towards Finn, his eyes glaring daggers at him, "back off. We're just having a bit of fun."

Finn shook his head as he saw Willa's pleading eyes, "I don't believe you. I'm calling them right now. What you're doing is illegal."

"Who? Me? I'm not doing anything." He peeled himself off of Willa's body, now heading towards Finn. "It's not rape if we actually don't do anything."

"You're acting without consent, and it's sexual assault, dumbass." Finn shot back, which quickly earned him a hard punch in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards.

Willa, who has had enough of being a helpless victim, grabbed Spencer and yanked him back with more strength than she thought she had.

"Little girls like you shouldn't act so naughty," he sneered and shoved her down onto the ground, pleasured by the squeak that came from her mouth.

Finn, recovering from the punch, finally took out his cell phone and pressed call.

"Come on, man. There's nothing that can be done about what just happened right now. Plus, I could easily say she was asking for it." Spencer smirked, knowing how much of an ass he was being.

"No girl is asking for it if you physically have to force yourself on her. She's wearing gym clothes for goodness sake! Get a life!" this time it was Finn who socked Spencer straight in the jaw, which hurt his knuckles more than he cared to admit. Finn grabbed Willa's hand, pulling her up and beginning to run down the trail. As for spencer, he knew the cops were coming, and he knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

Finn felt terrible for the next few days after the incident, all he kept thinking about was how terrified willa must've been. Having some big oaf feel around your body without permission shook her up, and the only people that knew were her parents and Finn. Willa's parents were kind, and Willa was almost a perfect clone of her mom, and the two thanked Finn about a million times. A week after Spencer sexualally assaulted Willa, Finn decided to call a meeting. A secret one. He told Amanda and Jess first, and Jess invited all of Willa's friends. Which included Charlene and Dell, Charlene brought Terrence Maybeck along. The group met at a local ice cream shop, the Marble Slab.

Sitting at the round table there was a mix of completely different people. There was the British, redheaded boy named Dell (who recently told the group he preferred his last name). Sitting on his right was Donnie Maybeck, which was how the tall African American introcuced himself. He seemed intimidating to Finn at first but he really was a big marshmallow. Charlene Turner sat next to Maybeck, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Finn stared at her for a hot second before averting his eyes. And lastly, the sisters sat on either side of him. Amanda had a Polynesian look to her, making her look like an island beauty, and Jess looked nothing like her (not that she wasn't pretty).

Donnie was the first to speak up, hating the silence that sat among the group of teens, "so exactly why were we called here?"

"forced more like it," Amanda grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Finn sighed, letting his hand rest on hers under the table as he looked at the expectant group. "It's about Willa."

He earned a sigh from his girlfriend but concern from everyone else.

"Is everything okay with her?" Jess asked worriedly, looking at Finn now.

"Well, I guess. I'm not positive though. What I'm about to tell you, you guys have to promise not to tell _anyone,_ okay?" he made everyone promise; it wasn't his secret to tell. But he proceeded to explain what happened the Saturday before, prompting more questions from the group that he couldn't answer.

"That's probably why Spencer wasn't seen in school all week." Philby said, his bottom lip being brutally nibbled by his top teeth. He couldn't believe that Spencer would do such a thing, especially to his girlfriend.

"Well, I kinda wanna do something for her. Or something we can all do to keep her mind off of it." Finn suggested, wringing his hands together.

"Well we can all take a beach day." Charlene proposed, "she really does like the beach."

"Alright, beach day it is. We should probably get each other's numbers to keep in contact." Finn pulled out his phone and opened up the contacts.

After sharing all of their numbers and trying to make plans, the group dispersed off into their own separate ways.

* * *

 **So how'd y'all like this chapter? I hope the drama was enough! Ugh and I wanted to include the others a bit more so the beach day will most definitely not be focused too much on Willa! Please leave a review lovelies, pm me for any suggestions if you'd like. Love all of you**

 **~fangirl for days**


End file.
